


See You Around

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: See you around, thank you for your work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A little parting gift to FrankenSpine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankenSpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/gifts).



Hey there FrankenSpine, this is just me saying thank you for posting all the great stories, you have posted over the years. My favorite story from you has to be A place for good and evil. I loved how you incorporated all the aspects of OUAT and sprinkled in a little Jessica Jones, Shazam, Endgame, Kickass and it came out amazing. I loved how you showed Regina as a former Super Villain who after genuinely falling in love with Emma and losing her helped realize the error of her ways and want to be a better person. Also Emma killing Neal the way she did after what he did to her was satisfyingly brutal. That is just one of your stories, if I talked about each and every one you'd be reading this all day.

Basically what I'm trying to say is everyone gets burnt out at some point, I've experienced that once upon a time (no pun intended) so I took a break from this Spider-Man story I had been writing almost non-stop, and I ran out of steam on it. So I took a break and wrote some other stories in other fandoms. My situation is different from yours, I'm not writing this to ask you to stay, I'm just letting you know that you're not the only one who has been in this boat. I will support your original work, who knows you might become a best seller. So come back when you're ready, I can wait and good luck on your future writing endeavors.

-Sincerely Koverstreet


End file.
